thefaultinourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Asnow89
Of course! Feel free, it needs to be updated anyway I just wasn't sure what to do with it :) hehe, thanks. The lil' robot on your page is adorable. But anyway, you're welcome to change anything you like! [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:08, January 10, 2014 (UTC) No problem xD [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:59, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Oh wow, it looks amazing! Thank you so much for coding the main page, it's absolutely perfect. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:14, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I hear you're the one behind the gorgeous new main page coding. Just popping up to say that it looks absolutely gorgeous! It's wonderful to have you here on this wiki. :) "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 10:53, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I need a favour. Well mainly for this wiki. I would do it myself but knowing me I'd mess up the whole page. Could you make the trailer as the main media under the 'featured media' section in the main page? Thanks so much! (What did you think of the trailer? <3) "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 15:12, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for putting the trailer up. :) And I know! The trailer was amazing. All the actors are good beyond doubt. "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 10:37, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Ahh sorry I didn't reply sooner I was away with my family (: but it sounds very exciting and I can't wait to see the video. Thanks for letting me know! Cheers [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 20:35, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Alright then and thank you (: [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 11:00, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry for the late reply! I had my exams so I shu myself off from the highly distracting internet. >.< :P I think it was probably during the time Ansel was declaring his love for Hazel. <3 "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 17:56, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Personally, I think it's a great idea. But that depends on the already existing wikias. I know that Paper Towns wikia exists, but it's not very active. Other than that I think it sounds pretty awesome. :D "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 09:05, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I think that's a great idea, but I do think it'd be better if they were seperate. So let's say there's one John Green wikia with exactly your idea and then each individual book has their own wiki so we can keep this wiki as the TFiOS wiki, because maybe lots of users on the John Green wiki have only read Paper Towns, or only Looking for Alaska. So if we had one seperate wiki for each book, for people who have only read one, and one big wiki for those who have read them all and would like to discuss about it, I think that would bring a lot more users. Tell me what you think :) [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 11:33, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I'll take a look at it :) [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:04, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Heyy. I know this is completely out of topic related to this wiki, but I started an 'If I Stay' wikia and I needed some help with the main page. I understand that this is too much to ask but I'd love it if you could help out. Thanks! :) "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 11:42, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! Well, just beutify it. :P I don't know how to change the wordmark (thats the top left thing right?) so if you could do that it would be amazing. And if you get time, maybe make the whole front page beautiful? I have zero idea what and how to do it.. Thanks so much again! :* "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 18:01, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Haha :P I couldn't get any other word for it at the moment :P Thanks so much again. :3 "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 18:03, June 13, 2014 (UTC) omfg it looks beautiful! Thank you SO much! I love everything. *stares at the screen in awe* I have zero idea how you do it but you should get an award for this. :P Thanks SO much again! "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 14:28, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Wow that's a fantastic idea! I'll be sure to let other wikis I go on know about it. Cheers! [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 09:49, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I agree, it's been ages. That sounds absolutely amazing! Thanks for updating us. Just a question, what exactly are we supposed to do? Do you have any idea so far? Eeeeks, I'm so excited! :D "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish Re: Thingy Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg they recognized us omg ogm omg omboinfuiasjfhbgdzucesdhcfzskhceruifzduc And thanks for letting me know :). Where exactly do we have to post our ideal date and our favorite book? Cheers, —[[User:Everderp|'Ali <3']] 'User talk:Everderp'i am full of '' 13:22, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Haha it's alright :3. But yeah, I think I'll join anyway :) --—[[User:Everderp|'Ali <3']] ''User talk:Everderpi am full of '' 14:36, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I was really looking forward to this :/ But hey, it's all in the participation :P I'll go ahead either way. Thanks for doing this :D "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 19:44, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ariana, just wanted to say: Thank you so much for all you've done for this wiki! All your help, support and discussions. I don't think anything special would have happened on here if it wasn't for you. This message would be longer but honestly, I'm not very good with words. So yeah, just thanks for everything. :D "We live and breathe words." ~ Fish 17:45, September 22, 2014 (UTC) just to say hi! hello!¡Hola! how is everyone? im tired. its 5:58 pm were i am.ok. im out bye! Oh my good, awesome! Thanks so much for letting me know, I'll make sure to comment once I get my computer back :) Have a great week! --—[[User:Everderp|'Ali <3']] ''User talk:Everderpi am full of '' 21:03, March 24, 2015 (UTC)